Once a 8itch, Always a 8itch
by Kerauno
Summary: In which Vriska takes revenge a little too far. Doomed timeline.


Your name is Vriska Serket and you are in kind of a bitchy mood. Then again, when aren't you?

-.-.-.

I sit down at my computer, scrolling down my list of Trollian contacts, trying to find someone online to troll. It's just another day. Another boring, boring, stupid day. Later, Terezi and I are supposed to go FLARPING, but it's kind of boring with only two people… Oh well. Most of my acquaintances are on, but most of them I either hate or are annoying.

Nepeta? Nah. Tavros? As if. Feferi? GOD NO. Karkat? …I don't see why not. I double click his name, opening up a Trollian chat box.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-  
AG: HeeeeeeeeY Karkandy. What are YOU up to today? :::; )  
CG: UGH, NOT YOU.  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?  
AG: Just to talk! You're my favorite low8lood, you know.  
AG: And Terezi's too.  
CG: YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER, VRISKA.  
CG: GET TO THE POINT.  
AG: Ok8y, ok8y, fine.  
AG: I just wanted to see if you'd like to join me and Terezi for a FLARP session.  
AG: I think you'd make a 8etter player than that lousy Tavros.  
CG:THAT'S TRUE, BUT YOU ALWAYS CHEAT.  
AG: Yeah, I do, 8ut you can 8e on my team! That w8y, you won't 8e in danger of whatever I do!  
CG:YEAH, BECUASE THAT'S WORKED IN THE PAST.  
AG: Don't 8e so uptight! It'll 8e fun, and may8e we can squeeze in a little flushed romance with Terezi  
AG: Or, if you're feeling h8y, you and I can do a little 8lack dance in the woods ;;;; )  
CG:I DON'T WANT YOU IN ANY OF MY QUADRANTS, THANK YOU, BLACK OR OTHERWISE.  
AG: 8luh 8luh, whatever. Anyw8y, are you up for it?  
CG: FINE, I GUESS.  
CG: TRY TO MAKE IT NOT TOTALLY SHITTY.  
AG: That offends me! My games are AAAAAAAAW8YS fun.  
CG: MORE LIKE NEVER.  
AG: N8me one time!  
CG: LET'S SEE, EVERY FUCKING TIME.  
CG: SOMEONE ALWAYS ALMOST DIES.  
AG: That was ONE TIME, and he didn't even die!  
AG: He's just crippled now.  
AG: Poor crippled Tav8a8y.  
CG: YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH.  
CG: I MEAN, WOW.  
AG: Someone has to teach him to 8e a man!  
AG: And it's not any of you other pansies are gonna do the jo8!  
CG: TOSSING THE TROLL IN A FUCKING WHEELCHAIR DOESN'T TEACH HIM TO BE A MAN, FUCKASS.  
AG: Fuck you, Karkat!  
AG: You're nothing 8ut a huge fucking dick.  
CG: AND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MANIPULATING BITCH.  
AG: I really really h8 you, and not in the caliginous w8y.  
CG: WELL IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?  
AG: …...  
AG: Well if you insist, Karkandy.  
CG: NO  
CG: WAIT, NO!  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

I exit the chat angrily. Karkat begins trolling me incessantly, probably wanting to take back what he said. Well, it's too late for that, buddy! I begin thinking up devious plans to off Karkat once and for all, when a new trolltag pops online; twnArmageddons.

And idea clicks in my head. As I think more on it, I like it more every second. Yes! It's just what I need to exact my revenge, an a double dose of déjà vu to a certain Mister Captor. I double click his trolltag and begin to type.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-  
AG: Why helloooooooo there Sollux.  
TA: what do you want vrii2ka  
AG: Nothing Just to talk.  
TA: really now  
TA: you never want two 'ju2t talk'  
TA: 2piill the bean2 ag  
AG: You really don't 8eat around the 8ush, do you?  
AG: Alright, well, I want to pl8y a game.  
TA: a game? liike your 2tupiid flarp games? no thank2 ii'l pa22  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha. You're gonna wish you neeeeeeeever said that, Two-Eyes.  
TA: whatcha goiing two do, 2piidey?  
AG: Remember Aradia?  
AG: I 8et you do :::: )  
TA: oh, you better not, vrii2ka.  
AG: Who said I was?  
TA: you iimpliied it  
AG: I was just letting you know  
AG: I can do it again  
AG: No pro8lem.  
AG: Except  
AG:It won't 8e Aradia getting 8utchered.  
TA:then who?  
AG: You think I'm gonna tell you?  
AG: As if!  
AG: Though I will say this  
AG: I hope you like... Candy. :::; )  
TA: candy? what?  
TA: you make no 2en2e.  
AG: 8ye 8ye, Sollux!  
AG: Say hi to your friend for me.  
AG: When you see him.  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

Hahahahahahaha! He won't even know what's coming. Or will he? Bluh, too late to dwell on that now. I begin to focus my mind, clearing it of all miscellaneous thought. I focus on Sollux in his hive, who is probably flipping his shit over out little chat. It isn't hard to start a connection in his mind; his mental defenses are rather weak right now, so it's easy for me to slip in and take hold.

There. Now I've got him. I imagine Sollux floating there in his hive, using telekinesis, and command him to reach out to his beehive mainframes and take a lick of the mind honey encased inside. By now, he's figured out what's going on and is trying to shake me loose. But I persevere, and manage to get a substantial amount of the honey into his mouth.

A sudden, jolting pain hits me in the head as his senses go haywire. Damn, that mind honey is powerful! I wish I'd remembered what it felt like from last time. I grip my head, straining to keep control. As Sollux begins to go mad I almost lose the connection, but I manage to hold on. Keeping his chaos hardly constrained, I gently have him float out of his hive and into the dark night.

I have a very loose idea of where Karkat's hive is, but I know it isn't too far from Sollux's and he lives in a small urban area. On the way, I catch a glimpse of Aradia's ruined hive through Sollux's flashing eyes. Heh. I find it ironic that I'm about to kill Sollux's best bro, even after I'd killed his matesprit. Both redbloods, too.

For a moment, the gravity of what I'm doing nearly makes me stop. But I shove the thoughts aside and move along.

Karkat's small urban area comes into view. A bunch of small hives, all similar in shape are grouped together. I tap into Sollux's memory to take a look at what Karkat's hive looks like; like most of the others, but with ruddy red tarps across the roof.

There. There it is. With hardly contained force, I let Sollux down on the ground. I steer him towards Karkat's front door, and have him give two sharp knocks; at the last moment, I add six more in rapid succession.

And I wait. Wait as I hear Sollux hear Karkat screaming and greifing with his lusus, and finally as Karkat unlocks the door. He is puzzled to see Sollux on his front stoop. Then he sees the yellow honey on his face, and the bright bifurcated flickering behind his glasses, which I command him to reach up and take off.

Karkat's face, I see through Sollux's eyes, widen with pure fear, and also a little hatred. I have Sollux rip his glasses off, and I can hear Karkat scream a terrified- and angry- "VRISKA, ST-" before the twin beams of psychic energy fire from Sollux's eyes, aimed straight at Karkat, desecrating his hive to nothing but rubble and ash.

I laugh. That'll teach Karkandy to to tell me what to do! Becuase NOBODY tells Vriska Serket what to do. I maintain the connection with Sollux, but I loosen it to watch his reaction to what he'd just done. The dust clears, and I can see the area coated with bright candy red. Sollux sees it too, and goes into an epileptic fit.

Suddenly, I'm thrown across my hive, and into a pile of jagged broken magic 8-balls. Auuuuuuuugh. Sollux must have known that I was the cause, and sent me packing from his mind. I get up, feeling my back wet with my blue blood from the cuts. Ouch. Bluh, whatever. I've got shit to do.

I stumble over to my computer and hit up Terezi. We've got FLARP plans to make.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]-  
AG: Heeeeeeeey Terezi!  
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT, VR1SK4?  
GC: Whoa, what's with the third degree? Just wanted to talk to my 8est sis a8our or FLARP plans!  
GC: R1GHT, 1'M SO SUR3.  
GC: L1K3 I'D W4NT TO FL4RP W1TH YOU NOW 4NYW4Y.  
AG: Hey, rude. We m8de plans, Terezi! Why are you flaking on me?  
GC: 1'M C4NC3LL1NG B3C4US3 OF WH4T YOU D1D TO K4RK4T.  
AG: He was seriously asking for it. 8esides, he's not COMPLETELY dead, I don't think.  
AG: Just mentally scarred and pro8a8ly can't think coherently ever again.  
GC: VR1SK4, YOU'R3 T3RRIBL3. NOT IN TH3 GOOD W4Y, 3ITH3R.  
AG: Whatever. You wouldn't c8re if you didn't have such a 8ig damn crush on him anyw8y.  
GC: I WOULD C4R3!  
GC: I C4R3ED WH3N YOU TR13D TO K1LL T4VROS, 4ND YOU KNOW I'D N3V3R H4V3 HIM IN 4NY  
QU4DR4NT!  
AG: Sure. Whatever. Go cry over your candy-coated 8oyfriend.  
GC: GO CRY OV3R YOUR S3V3R3 S3LF-H4TR3D.  
-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-  
AG: F8ck y8u, 8itch!

That bitch! I know she only cares because she's totally flushed for Karkat. And besides, she only likes him for his blood! If she hurries, she can find it aaaaaaaall over his hive. That should keep her occupied a while.

Trollian starts blinking again. I check to see the troll, not at all surprised to see its Sollux. He probably has a few choice words for me, but I don't care. I open up the chat anyway.

-twinArmageddons [TA] begn trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-  
TA: vrii2ka 2erket, you are fuckiing dead  
TA: ii want to riip you liimb from fuckiing liimb  
TA; and even then, iit won't 2uffiice for what you diid two KK  
AG:Don't 8e that w8y, Sollux!  
AG: Think of it this way; now he doesn't have to worry a8out his 8lood color!  
AG: Since he has none left! :::: )  
AG: Sometimes I crack myself up.  
TA: you're the wor2t troll iin the entiire uniiverse, vrii2ka.  
AG: I've 8een told that.  
TA: ii hope you know how much all of u2 hate you.  
AG: Psh, I don't c8re!  
AG: You think I c8re about all you low8loods?  
TA: ff hate2 you two.  
TA: A2 a matter of fact.  
AG: So? It's not like she can do anything a8out it, she 8n't empress yet.  
TA: whatever, vrii2ka. Go be lonely 2omewhere el2e.  
AG: Fine, whatever, I don't even know why I talk to you.  
AG: See you never, Two-Eyes.  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

Whatever. I don't care. About anyone. Although, something still bothers me. Does Feferi _really_ hate me? Aside from Nepeta, she's the friendliest troll in the universe (that I know) and an heiress to boot.

Luckily she's online, so I can test and debunk Solux's theory.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-  
AG: Hi Feferi.  
AG: I have a question.  
CC: O)( no, not you!  
CC: I don't want to talk to you!  
AG: Why not? I just want to ask a damn question!  
CC: I don't care, you're s)(oreible!  
AG: Oh, come on. That's just mean. I thought you were the nice one!  
CC: I don't care)(ow nice I am, you're terrible! You almost krilled Karkat!  
AG: Almost? Oh, so he did live? Huh. Anyway, he was asking for it! Literally, he asked me to do it. And I did. I uphold my promises.  
CC: You're a liar! Karkat wouldn't ask you to do t)(at!  
AG: He so did! Word for word, he said 'WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME IF YOU H8 ME SO MUCH?' Except without the 8's.  
CC: )(-E OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T M-EAN IT LIKE T)(AT, VRISKA, AND YOU KNOW IT!  
AG: 8ND TH8T'S WHY YOU TR8LLS DON'T 8E SO LIT8R8L W8TH ME!  
CC: T)(-EN DON'T LOOK FOR –EXCUS-ES TO KRILL US!  
CC: T)(is is w)(y you don't )(ave anyone in your quadrants, Vriska!  
AG: Ha! That's where you're wrong, fish face! I've got a l8dy w8ing in the flushed quadrant!  
AG: As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go talk to her! See ya, 8itch!  
CC: Glub! 38(  
-arachnidsGrip [AG] cased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Stupid fish bitch! I'll show her. Kanaya is totally heads over horns for me. I know we're just moirails right now, but to hell with that, I'm gonna make us matesprits, if only to shove it in Feferi's stupid finned face. I found Kanaya online, and started a chat with her.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxilatrix [AG]-  
AG: Hey Kanaya! How's it going on the sunny side?  
GA: It Is Not Going Well Vriska  
AG: Oh? Why not? Muscle8easts overrunning the pl8ce?  
GA: No. How Could You Do What You Did To Karkat?  
AG: He. Fucking. Asked. For it!  
AG: Why does no one 8elieve that?  
GA: Because You Never Tell The Truth  
GA: And When You Do You Twist It So Much It Is Almost A Lie  
AG: 8ut I'm actually telling the truth this time!  
AG: You HAVE to 8elieve me, Kanaya.  
GA: But I Do Not  
AG: I thought we had something.  
GA: I Thought We Did To, But I Am Afraid To Say That It Is Over  
GA: I No Longer Want You As My Moirail  
GA: And Not As My Matesprit Either  
GA: Not As Anything  
-grimAuxilatrix [AG] ceased stolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

I stare blankly at the screen. Kanaya rejected me? In two quadrants? My hands shake as I start to type a message in rebuttal, but I just can't find it in me to send it. I delete the entire bitchy message, and lay my head down on my desk.

This is what utter and total rejection feels like? It sucks. While wallowing in my misery, I suddenly think of someone who can't resist going along with what I say. I find him online, which is lucky. It's lucky that everyone I want to talk to is online, but the results are kind of tragic. Karma? No, fuck karma. Karma is for babies who also believe in fairies, who are also big fakey fakes.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]-  
AG: Why helloooooooo there, Tavros ;;;;)  
AT: uHH, hI VRISKA,  
AT: wHAT DO YOU WANT  
AG: I just wanna see how you are, Tavvie!  
AT: uHHH, tHAT'S WEIRD,  
AT: wHY ARE YOU BEING NICE,  
AG: I'm always nice to you, Tavros! Always helping you, and talking to you, and making you, uh, feel good!  
AT: bESIDES, uHHH, aLMOST KILLING ME  
AT: bUT I'M NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEANT TO DO  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: bUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT  
AG: Oh, Tavros! that's just how I show how I like people!  
AG: And I really really really like you. ;;;)  
AT: sO YOU LIKE KARKAT, tOO,  
AG: Wait, what?  
AT: bECAUSE HE'S  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: pROBABLY DEAD,  
AG: No he isn't! Feferi told me he's not!  
AG: 8esides, I don't like him, I h8 him.  
AG: 8ut I LIKE you.  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: i KIND OF THINK  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: i MIGHT NOT LIKE YOU  
AG: What.  
AT: i KIND OF THINK  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: yOU MIGHT BE REALLY REALLY HORRIBLE,  
AG: You don't mean that.  
AG: Y8U D8N'T ME8N TH8T!  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: i THINK I DO,  
AT: N8 Y8U D8N'T!  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: eVEN IF YOU KIND OF SCARE ME  
AT: i'M GOING TO HAVE TO  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: sAY THAT I DO  
AG: Y8U 8REN'T S8PP8SED TO R8J8CT M8  
AG: YOU'R8 S8PP8SED T8 L8O8O8O8OVE ME8E8E8E8!  
AT: yOU'RE GETTING  
AT: uHHH,  
AT: kINDA WEIRD,  
AG: SH8T TH8 F8CK 8P T8VR8S  
AT: sO, uHHH, i'M GONNA LEAVE  
AG: NO D8N'T GO!  
-adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

Even Tavros rejected me.

Tavros. Fucking. Nitram. _REJECTED._ Me.

I scream. I scream loud and long, my shrill voice piercing the air inside and outside of my hive. Down below, I can hear my lusus shriek back in harmony, but what the fuck ever. My screams probably carry across the canyon separating Equius and I, but I don't care.

The fact that Tavros rejected _me_ is absolutely inconceivable. There has to be someone who will take me. Someone who doesn't hate me for the Karkat thing, or hates me enough to be my kismesis. THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE.

I scroll down my list of contacts; everyone is online for once. I hope against hope that they're all not jabbering on about what I did to Karkat.

I can already rule out Sollux, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Feferi and Sollux, as well as Tavros. Let's see who there is… Nepeta! I open a chat with her, and ask if she'd like to roleplay with me. I even use a dumb roleplay shtick like her. The things I do for romance.

Nepeta rejects me, saying I don't roleplay fairly, and she's angry for what I did to Karkat. Of COURSE she would, he's head over fucking horns for the crabapple! I troll Equius, but he shuts me down to, claiming he is displeased with my behavior as a 'b100 b100d.' And also because Nepeta is pissed at me. Damn moirails.

I troll Aradia, even though I know what she'll say. She rejects me on the spot; still mad I killed her. I go higher on the hemospectrum, quickly running out of options. I talk to Gamzee, who I could possibly woo, since he's high as fuck off of sopor all the damn time.

It's going well. We exchange a few pleasantries, I laugh at his shitty jokes, and I'm about to ask him if he'd like to come over, when he suddenly interrupts me, saying Sollux just messaged him.

Oh god.

I wait anxiously, knowing that Gamzee will fly off the handle for what I did to his moirail, but hoping that he's too stoned to care. I'm subsequently proven stupid for hoping, because Gamzee returns, throwing obscenities and death threats my way. I quickly cease trolling and block him right when he tells me that he's on his way to my hive.

I'm really scared now. Not just because I have a really pissed off juggalo oh his way to bash my brains out, but also because I have only one troll left to try to woo.

caligulasAquarium. Eridan Ampora.

I can't believe I've sunk this low. Eridan, the land-dweller hating, pompous hipster-douchebag-tool that no one wants to fill a bucket with.

Until now. My luck has just run out, if I even had any in the first place. The only good part is that I stand a chance, since he wants a caliginous relationship with me.

I hesitantly click Eridan's trolltag, and strike up a conversation.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]-  
AG: Uh, hi Eridan.  
CA: wwell well what hvve wwe here  
CA: a lil spider crawwlin along the seashore  
AG: Yeah, yeah, enough with the sea shit, Eridan.  
AG: I wanna t8ke you up on that offer of yours.  
CA: oh  
CA: wwhat offer  
AG: You know which one, fin fuck.  
CA: no I don't enlighten me vvris  
AG: Really? Fuck, fine, whatever.  
AG: I'll be your kismesis.  
CA: oh really  
AG: Yes really. I know you're having a total party in your pants over the fact that someone wants to fill a pail with you, 8ut really, it was inevitable.  
CA: yeah i can say it wwas  
CA: too bad im gonna hafta decline  
AG: Excuse me?  
AG: YOU'RE rejecting ME?  
AG: He won can't fill a pail with ANY8ODY?  
CA: fef told me i aint allowed to assoseaate wwith you anymore  
CA: and you knoww im doin all i can to make her happy  
CA: since id rather have her as a matesprit than you as a kismesis  
AG: So that's it?  
AG: You're just gonna LEAVE me her, even after I fucking PR8P8S8D to you?  
CA: i wwouldnt call that a proposal  
AG: F8ck you Erid8n. J8st….. J8st f8ck y8u!  
CA; you knoww you wwant to but you cant have it  
-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]-

My jaw drops. My shoulders go slack. My eyes- er, eye- widens. Eridan rejected me. ERIDAN rejected me. All becuase a stupid fishy empress told him not to talk to me. Is this what Eridan feels like all the time? Depressed and destoryed that no one loves or hates him?

I should feel angry. I have every right to be, after all this rude behavior from my so-called 'friends.' But then, I remember why they're all being so rude.

And it all comes crashing down.

I _am_ a total bitch, I _am_ the worst troll in the universe, and I _am_ swimming in my own self-hatred. I've always know I was a bitch; I even accepted it! It was a part of me that was totally unique, and no one else was like me as long as I was the bitch I am.

I think about everything I've done; crippled Tavros, killed Aradia, blinded Terezi, mortally injured Karkat, and held Sollux responsible for maiming two of his best friends. I singlehandedly destroyed my moiraillegiance, two of my matespritships, and one that wasn't mine, and one kismesisitude. I painted two different hives with red blood, at the hands of another. I think as well about all the trolls I've captured and killed to feed my lusus. But I had a reason for that, right? A real, honest to god reason; survival. I didn't want to die, dammit!

Even so, the concept of protecting my shallow existence pales in comparison to all the shitty, bitchy things I've done.

I don't want to live anymore.

I'm startled out of my reminiscing by loud poundings from downstairs, accompanied by obscene shouting. My mind swirls in a flurry of panic; how can Gamzee be here already? I want to die, but not at the hands of a batshit crazy juggalo!

I hop up to my feet, looking around for something to either defend or kill myself with. I consider the Fluorite Octet in my pocket, but the results are too unpredictable for me and my luck. I could impale myself on the broken 8 balls, but that would be to slow and painful; want something quick and relatively painless.

Above the screaming of Gamzee downstairs, I can hear the shrieking of my lusus. It hits me smack in the face, and I dash out the door of my respiteblock, and down the stairs leading down into the front foyer. I speed past the front door, which I can hear cracking under Gamzee's fists, and duck into a corridor that leads down.

I stumble down the steep stairs, hoping that I don't lose my footing and tumble straight down. That would be unheroic, but since when do I deserve a heroic death? Soon enough, I'm at the bottom, standing on a small rocky outcropping in front of my lusus.

The gargantuan white spider shrieks at me, her fangs dripping saliva and venom. I glare at her and she glares right back. "You hungry, spidermom?" I scream at her. She shrieks in reply, which I decipher as a 'yes.'

"Well, here's your last meal. Hope I taste as good as you think I do!" I sprint forward, and leap off the edge of the ledge. Spidermom rears her massive mouth open, and I fly easily inside, and I feel her arachnid teeth clamp down on my leg, severing it in half.

I cry out in pain, but its stifled by the claustrophobic darkness of Spidermom's mouth. I feel fluid begin to fill the cavity, and I scream as the venom sears my skin and works its way into the cuts on my back. Soon, the pain receptors in my skin have been burned off or shut down, and I just feel a pleasant tickling sensation as Spidermom's venom eats me alive.

I could have died a martyr, if I'd made the right choices.

Instead, I died a bitch. Just like I knew I would.


End file.
